Astrid Peth The Eternal Explorer
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: Astrid Peth, citizen of the planet Sto always wanted to see the stars. She never knew that one day, she would... Reviews are love x


Astrid Peth, citizen of the planet Sto always wanted to see the stars. She never knew that one day, she would...

All of her life, Astrid Peth wanted to see the stars. At night when she was a child, she would gaze out of her window at the dark sky and dream of discovering the many planets, stars and civallisations out there. She wondered what it would be like to set foot on another world, with a different sky, a different ground, different everything. What she didn't know is that one day, she would fullfill her dream.

When Astrid was in her late twenties, she managed to get a job as a waitress on a spaceship called the Titanic which was on a voyage towards the planet she knew was called Earth. She saw it as a chance to escape her life on Sto, even though she would be working. Her job on the Titanic wasn't all bad as she got to meet new people, though some people were ruder than others. But there was one particular man she took a liking to.

His name was The Doctor. He helped her clean up some broken glass she dropped onto the floor when no one else would. He revealed he was a stowaway, which made her like him all the more. He didn't treat her like she was a nobody like some of the others. He made her feel special, like she was the only person in the room. And she loved it.

So she didn't hesitate when he said she could come along as his plus one on an adventure to Earth. He knew that she wanted to see a different sky and this was the only opportunity she was probably going to get.

When the group of them were teleported to Earth, Astrid immediately thought the planet was beautiful. To you and me, it was just an ordinary shopping centre in the middle of London at Christmas. But to Astrid, it was something else.

There was a different ground beneath her feet, alien shops, a strange sky and a unfamiliar smell radiating from everywhere. And she fell in love with it.

It was always her ambition to discover another world and she couldn't have achieved it without The Doctor. The marvellous man who made the impossible possible.

Now she had seen Earth, she craved more. She wanted to explore a lot of planets that were in the Universe and experience the thrill of landing on a new world again.

So when The Doctor said she could come travelling with him in his blue box that he called a TARDIS, she jumped at the chance. It would be an amazing experience to go on adventures that would last a lifetime and meet aliens that may be friend or foe. And there was no one she'd rather do it with than The Doctor.

Unfortunately, Astrid never got to go with The Doctor in his blue box. She fell to her death while trying to stop The Doctor defeat Max Capricorn, the owner of the Titanic. Instead, she got to go on her own journey. Just not in the way she thought she would.

When The Doctor tried to bring her back when he realised she was still wearing a teleport bracelet from when they went to Earth, he could only partially regenerate her. Which meant she could only return as atoms or 'star dust' as Mr Copper described it. No matter how hard The Doctor tried, he couldn't revive her. Another person he couldn't save. And it hurt.

So he decided to let Astrid go. With one final kiss, which was an old tradition on Sto, he sent her atoms to travel around the Universe.

"You're not falling, Astrid. You're flying." And how far she flew. Even now her star dust is still out there, discovering more and more exciting things each time. And she will never get bored of it. She was finally living her childhood dream.

If you look up at the night sky and you think it's a shooting star, it's not. It's Astrid Peth the eternal explorer, returning to Earth once again. Her first alien planet. Make sure you wave to her when you see her so she knows for as long as she keeps travelling, she will never be forgotton.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Reviews are love :)

From Amy x 


End file.
